


A snapshot of happiness

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Babies, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Couple, Photos, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Yuri simply can't handle the cuteness of his husband holding their newly adopted baby.Russian





	

**A snapshot of happiness**

 

Yuri Katsuki, Olympic bronze medal in male figure skating, three times gold medal at the Japanese nationals, two times at the GPF and World championship, current holder of the world record for the FS, had a bogey hanging from his nose like a three-years old brat.

On his cheeks, like trails left by snails on the pavement, there were the traces of an abundant production of tears. By comparison, the Niagara falls were just a silly rivulet.

His hands, dirty for having been used as handkerchief, were shaking for their participation in the emotion that was causing such a disaster.

By extension also the rectangular object, held between thumb and index finger, was trembling.

 

Rubbing his crusted eyes beyond the lenses, fogged by a similar aquatic production, the Japanese man bit his lips, concentrated on finding the best angle. He had opened the camera of his smartphone, careful to not be spotted. Taking advantage of his husband unawareness, he had all the intentions to seize the moment with a stolen shot.

This was the plan. Too bad Yuri hadn’t taken into consideration the emotive turmoil of seeing Victor holding their newly adopted baby – their _daughter_ – careful in sustaining her head on the crook of his elbow. One of the most forgetful, irresponsible, absent-minded and, yes, even selfish person Yuri had ever known, had thrown himself onto his new “dad” duties with a passion and care Yuri didn’t believe possible.

And he knew it. He knew, in the depths of his chest and guts, that it wasn’t a temporary boost. He saw it in the commitment Victor had put in dealing with all the adoption papers and in making their apartment childproof.

The very same Victor that had pouted for a whole evening when Yuri forbade him from teaching their daughter how to skate before she could even walk.

 

Yuri blinked to get rid of all the water trapped in his eyelashes. He sniffed with the same noise their sink made when it was clogged. Finally, he resolved to push the camera shutter. In the frame the baby tended her tiny hands toward the pacifier Victor was offering. Their foreheads were almost touching.

A quick “click” came to expose him. Victor lifted his head and, damn it, was it possible to die for excessive cuteness? Hello, 911? The emergence is that my husband and my daughter are way too cute.

“Look, there’s Yuri! Hello, Yuri!” Victor said, in a sing-song voice. He took the baby’s little hand between fingers and waved it a little. God, that hear-shaped smile should’ve been declared illegal.

 

The camera shot again.

 

“Is all ok?” Victor then asked. He moved neared, adjusting the baby’s weight from his right to left arm. Yuri nodded, wiping tears and mucus with his knuckles. Victor used to say that skaters had hearts as fragile and as transparent as glass. Never before Yuri had felt the need to agree with him like this time.

“I’m ok,” he assured, before going back to check the photos. Victor peered from above his shoulder – the advantages of being 1.80 m tall.

“Do you want to post some on Instagram?”

“A couple, if it’s not a problem.”

“Why should it be? People need to know how happy we are. Do you want a handkerchief?” he asked, picking a fresh one from the pocket of his jeans.

 Yuri nodded. He always marvelled at Victor’s grace and dexterity because, come on, it wasn’t possible to be so elegant with a baby drooling on his cashmere sweater. He took the handkerchief and tried to make himself presentable. His attempt came almost undone when Victor handed him the child. She was so small, so fragile, sucking on the pacifier with her cute bib with the embroidery of a poodle, that Yuri feared he could’ve broken her. He sniffed again.

 

“Why were you crying?”

The question came some time later, already on the way home. This time Yuri smiled.

“It’s like you said. I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> They live in a cute and perfect world where adopting a child is way easier, ok? I just wanted to drown in cuteness and fluff.  
> Inspired by this: http://papaveri.tumblr.com/post/156403307675/slttyfujoshi-sketches-by-kodaka-kazuma-sensei
> 
> Come visit my tumblr: gwen-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
